To Pearls
by HowObjectionable
Summary: In which Trucy Wright makes a new friend through a variety of letters. Over various years and events.
1. Introductions

**This is just a little short thing to get me back into fanfiction, really. Only five letters or so per page, no set word count. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>To Pearls,<em>

_Hey! I'm Trucy Wright. This is the first time I have wrote my name as Trucy Wright except in school because I am down at school as Trucy Wright so I guess this isn't the first time I ever wrote it. How're you? I'm fine. Daddy says I should write to you because you're like nearly my age except older but that's okay because you're nice and you'd be friends with me anyway so I decided that we should be friends. What do you think?_

_Love from Trucy ◊ Wright_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Trucy,<em>

_Hello. I am fine thank you. I'm afraid I'm not sure who you mean when you say 'Daddy', but are you related by any chance to Mr Nick, I mean, Phoenix Wright? Mystic Maya said that she didn't know when I asked her, but I am unsure as to whether or not she was being completely honest. Is that why you're calling me 'Pearls'? Thank you for writing._

_Pearl Fey_

* * *

><p><em>To Pearls,<em>

_Phoenix IS my daddy! That's how I know who you are, silly! He was on the phone to Maya the other day and they agreed that it would be good for Pearls to have someone near her own age to talk to who wasn't like a spirit person whatever that means. What's a spirit person? I'm a magician you know! Like, a real, honest-to-goodness professional! I make all the money here. Daddy isn't good at making money. What age are you? I'm 8 and three quarters._

_Love from Trucy ◊ Wright_

* * *

><p><em>To Pearls,<em>

_How come you haven't wrote back? It's been like a week!_

_Love from Trucy ◊ Wright_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Trucy,<em>

_We are coming to visit. I will see you soon._

_Pearl Fey  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	2. Visitations

**Fixed up the last chapter a bit, here's the next one! A bit longer this time. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>To Pearls,<em>

_It was really nice of you to come visit the other week, but why did you slap my Daddy so much that he blacked out? He says its just the way that women from your village greet him, but then _Maya _slapped him and I don't really know why. Maya's really nice though! It was great of her to take us out for burgers three days in a row! And ice cream and cotton candy at the circus! I can't believe how COOL that magician was, and he seemed to like Mr Hat too! Daddy says that he'd forgotten the joy of having his money spent for him. Silly Daddy! I can't believe you didn't write for so long just because you were waiting for Maya to be free to come with you! Couldn't you have wrote during that time?_

_Love from Trucy xxxxx_

_P.S, I wrote a letter to Daddy's friend too, and he tells me it should be 'written' sometimes. Oops._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Trucy,<em>

_I am very sorry for my behaviour. I am afraid that I got the wrong idea when you told me that Mr Nick was your Daddy and I got really quite angry. I am very very very sorry. I have already apologised to Mr Nick, but would you apologise for me again? Thank you.  
>Mystic Maya says you are welcome for the snacks and the circus. She and Mr Nick and I have met Mr Max Galactica before during a trial back when Mr Nick was still a lawyer.<em>

_I enjoyed meeting you very much, and I also liked the tricks that you showed me. I would like to visit again perhaps in a few months, or maybe you could return our visit? Mystic Maya and I are not always there because she is very busy as the Master and we are both doing a lot of training._

_Pearl_

* * *

><p><em>To Pearls,<em>

_I'm sorry it's been a week since your last letter, I was very busy with school. Daddy says don't worry about it, because he kind of misses not being able to look sideways at anyone without making you angry. I'd love to come and see Kurain Village! Daddy explained to me a little what you guys do up there, and I think it would be really cool! I'd love to see my Mommy again, although Daddy says it is a bad idea. Have you, like, ever channelled a victim during one of my daddy's cases so you can tell who it is?_

_Love from Trucy xxxxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Trucy,<em>

_Um...no. I'm not entirely sure why not, actually. Maybe it was because that would be cheating? Or because accidents can happen if the spirit does not know who really killed them. I often channelled Mystic Mia during Mr Nick's cases, though. She was Mystic Maya's older sister and she helped out a lot with the cases. I understand how you feel, but I do not think it would be a good idea. I miss my mother too, but Mystic Maya says it's probably better to move forward. Perhaps we can meet in January, because Mystic Maya would like to celebrate her twenty-first birthday with some of her old friends and will be inviting Mr Nick along._

_Pearl_

* * *

><p><em>To Pearl,<em>

_Daddy says that sounds lovely. But he says to tell Maya that he's not earning _any _money really, before she expects a present. He also wonders who exactly counts as 'old friends', because the idea of Larry meeting his daughter is making him exceedingly nervous. I can't wait!_

_Love from Trucy xxxxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
